Alopecia which is the partial or complete loss of hair may result from antineoplastic chemotherapy. In recent years toxic alopecia which is by antineoplastic chemotherapy has become a more common problem as the use of chemotherapy for neoplastic diseases has expanded. This is one of the toxic effects that is seen frequently with alkylating agents, anti-metabolites, plant alkaloids, anti-tumor antibiotics and interferons is alopecia. This problem is particularly distressing to patients who are recovering from chemotherapy because it persists after any period of hospitalization is required and causes many patients deep psychological difficulties.
A composition obtained from the bacteria Serratia marcescens has been used to protect against the alopecia which is associated with the use of cytosine arabinoside and doxorubicin. This composition had no effect on alopecia which was induced by cyclophosphamide.
The applicants have discovered that alopecia associated with the therapeutic doses of antineoplastic agents may be avoided or reduced by the prior concomitant or subsequent administration of an effective amount of an effective tellurium compound.
It is therefore a primary object of the invention to provide a method for preventing and/or treating alopecia.